Ewan McGregor
Ewan Gordon McGregor (udtales məˈgrɛgər) (født 31. marts 1971 i Crieff, Skotland) er en skotsk skuespiller. Han fik sit store internationale gennembrud som Renton i filmen Trainspotting fra 1996, og fik senere stor succes som den unge Obi-Wan Kenobi i de nye Star Wars-film og som den romantiske digter Christian i Moulin Rouge!. Andre kendte film tæller Big Fish, Black Hawk Down, The Island og Engle og Dæmoner. Sideløbende med de store Hollywood-produktioner har han indspillet flere kunst-film, og mindre film i Skotland og England, bl.a. The Pillow Book og Young Adam, samt flere kunstneriske kortfilm. Siden 1995 har han været gift med franske Eve Mavrakis. Tidlig karriere og gennembrud McGregor blev født i Perth, Skotland, som søn af lærerparret Carol Diane og James Charles Stuart McGregor. Han voksede op i den lille by Crieff i nærheden af Perth. Han begyndte at spille teater ved Perth Repertory Theatre, og efterfølgende studerede han drama på Kirkcaldly i Fife. I 1988 rejste han til London og begyndte at studere drama ved Guildhall School of Music and Drama, hvor også den senere skuespiller Daniel Craig studerede. Et halvt år inden han var færdig, blev han tilbudt en hovedrolle i Dennis Potters seks afsnit lange BBC-serie Lipstick on Your Collar, og valgte at droppe studierne. Samme år, i 1993, fik han også sin spillefilmdebut i Robin Williams-filmen Being Human. Her var dog blot tale om en meget lille rolle, og man lagde først for alvor mærke til McGregor året efter, i Danny Boyles film Mord mellem venner, hvor han spillede rollen som Alex Law. Mord mellem venner var Boyles første spillefilm. Før det havde han lavet en hel del produktioner direkte til tv, og samarbejdet mellem Boyle og McGregor skulle senere vise sig at blive meget vigtigt for dem begge, nemlig to år senere, i 1996, med filmen Trainspotting. I 1995 var McGregor med i det romantiske komediedrama Blue Juice med blandt andre Catherine Zeta-Jones, men dén film blev aldrig nogen større succes. Det blev Trainspotting derimod, baseret på Irvine Welshs roman. Filmen foregår i Edinburgh i Skotland, og McGregor spiller hovedrollen som heroin-junkien Renton. Renton ved godt, at han skal vælge et liv, et job og en fremtid, men det er svært. Historien kredser om ham og hans venner, om afhængighed og ikke mindst, hvor svært det er at komme ud af problemerne igen. Selv om der er tale om alvorlige emner, er filmen hovedsagelig humoristisk og positiv. For at kunne spille en udmagret junkie måtte McGregor på en meget stram diæt, der forbød ham at drikke alkohol og mejeriprodukter. Det tog ham kun to måneder at nå målet. Filmen blev meget godt modtaget af anmeldere og publikum, og med et relativt lavt budget blev den også en stor økonomisk succes. Troværdige skuespilpræstationer, god instruktion og et Oscar-nomineret manuskript var hovedelementerne, men også et soundtrack tællende bl.a. Lou Reed, New Order og Iggy Pop kunne tælles blandt årsagerne til den store popularitet. McGregor vandt desuden en skotsk BAFTA Award og en Empire Award for sit portræt af Renton. Der har senere været snak om at lave en efterfølger til Trainspotting, en indspilning af Irvine Welshs følgende roman Porno. Instruktør Danny Boyle har været positiv for ideen, mens McGregor kategorisk har afvist det, da han ønsker, at filmen skal huskes som den er. Kunstfilm og Hollywood The Pillow Book fra 1996 var en udpræget kunstfilm instrueret af den walisiske filminstruktør Peter Greenaway og baseret på Sei Shonagons bog. Vivian Wu spiller hovedrollen som Nagiko, en japansk model der søger efter glæde og nye kulturelle erfaringer fra forskellige kærester. Filmen er en kunstnerisk sammensmeltning af det mørke moderne drama med idealiserede kinesiske og japanske kulturelle temaer og indstillinger, og centreres omkring kroppens maleri. Ewan McGregor spiller rollen som den biseksuelle Jerome, en engelsk oversætter, der bliver Nagikos foretrukne kærlighed. Flere af scenerne i filmen omfatter fuld frontal nøgenhed. McGregor er én af de få stjerneskuespillere, som ikke ser dette som en hindring, hverken i denne film, eller i f.eks. Trainspotting, Velvet Goldmine eller Young Adam. I 1996 spillede han overfor Gwyneth Paltrow i filmatiseringen af Jane Austens Emma, og i 1997 blev han instrueret af danske Ole Bornedal i dennes genindspilning af Nattevagten fra 1994. I Nightwatch overtog McGregor rollen som Martin, der bliver nattevagt på et lighus, fra Nikolaj Coster-Waldau. Patricia Arquette, Josh Brolin og Nick Nolte medvirkede også i den amerikanske version, men på trods af de kendte skuespillere, blev filmen ikke nogen større succes. I 1997 blev McGregor genforenet med instruktøren Danny Boyle i filmen Et ikke helt almindeligt liv. Udover McGregor var også Cameron Diaz, Holly Hunter og Delroy Lindo at finde på rollelisten. Et ikke helt almindeligt liv blev dog langt fra en succes på samme niveau, som Trainspotting havde været for Boyle og McGregor året forinden. I 1998 spillede McGregor rollen som Curt Wild i Todd Haynes’ Velvet Goldmine, en historie om en popstjerne, hovedsageligt baseret på David Bowies Ziggy Stardust-karakter, og som foregår i Storbritannien i begyndelsen af 1970’erne, mens glamrock var på sit højeste. I 1999 kom George Lucas med sit længe ventede første kapitel af stjernekrigs-sagaen Star Wars. I Star Wars Episode I: Den usynlige fjende spiller McGregor Obi-Wan Kenobi, som i de originale film blev spillet af Alec Guinness. Star Wars Episode I: Den usynlige fjende blev en kæmpe økonomisk succes, og betød også stor kommerciel succes for McGregor, en succes som kun blev endnu større i 2001, da han blev tilbudt rollen som den romantiske digter Christian i Baz Luhrmanns musical Moulin Rouge!. McGregor havde haft ønske om at spille med i Luhrmanns Romeo + Juliet fra 1996, men fik nu i stedet muligheden for at arbejde sammen med den australske instruktør i den stort opsatte musical. Samme år havde en anden verdensberømt instruktør æren af at have McGregors navn på plakaten, nemlig britiske Ridley Scott. Filmen Black Hawk Down er en meget action-præget krigsfilm, om en militærhelikopter, der styrter ned i en by, i det krigshærgede Somalia. Især skarp og hurtig klipning og lyd, som filmen også fik tildelt Oscar-statuetter for, var i centrum, og var med til at give et realistisk og klaustrofobisk look. I 2002 var det helt andre kampe, der var på spil, tungt artilleri blev afløst af dueller med lyssværd i den andet kapitel af Star Wars-sagaen, Star Wars Episode II: Klonernes angreb. Året efter spillede McGregor overfor Renée Zellweger i den romantiske komedie Down with Love, og i 2003 blev det også til det smalle skotske drama Young Adam, der foregår i og omkring en flodbåd. Den hverdagsrealistiske Young Adam står på mange punkter i stærk kontrast til McGregors næste film, den eventyrlige og fantastiske Big Fish, instrueret af Tim Burton. En historie om en søn, der forsøger at lære mere om sin døende far, ved at genopleve historier og myter faderen fortalte ham som barn. Albert Finney spiller faderen, og McGregor blev castet som den unge Ed Bloom, da producenterne så klare ligheder mellem McGregor og en ung Finney. McGregor frem til i dag I 2005 kom det sidste kapitel af Star Wars-serien med Star Wars Episode III: Sith-fyrsternes hævn og samme år blev det til endnu en science fiction-film, nemlig Michael Bays The Island. Udover mange action-sekvenser, som må siges at være typiske for en Michael Bay-film, tog filmen også mere alvorlige problemstillinger op, f.eks. om kloning og organdonation, alt sammen sat i en ikke så fjern fremtid. Scarlett Johansson spiller den kvindelige hovedrolle, mens Sean Bean endnu engang spiller den onde skurk. Filmen Stay fra 2005 med McGregor og Naomi Watts gik ret ubemærket hen. Det er en mystisk thriller instrueret af Marc Forster, som tidligere havde fået stor ros for filmene Monster's Ball og Finding Neverland, og senere instruerede James Bond-filmen Quantum of Solace. Stay minder ikke meget om disse, men fokuserer på de forsøg, som en psykiater (McGregor) gør, for at forhindre en af hans patienter (Ryan Gosling) i at begå selvmord, og som samtidig forsøger at bevare sit eget greb om virkeligheden. Samtidig er ’virkeligheden’ som begreb også et vigtigt omdrejningspunkt. Anderledes let forståeligt var det biografiske drama Miss Potter, om forfatteren Beatrix Potters liv. I 2007 spillede McGregor overfor Colin Farrell i Woody Allens krimi Cassandra's Dream, der på flere punkter mindede om Allens film Match Point fra 2002, og knap så meget om Allens tidligere film. Senest har man kunnet opleve McGregor overfor Tom Hanks i Engle og Dæmoner, baseret på Dan Browns roman af samme navn, og i filmen The Men Who Stare at Goats med bl.a. George Clooney og Jeff Bridges. I I Love You Phillip Morris spiller han homoseksuel og kæreste med Jim Carrey, og i Roman Polanskis thriller Skyggen, The Ghost Writer, spiller han overfor Pierce Brosnan. Blandt nye projekter er det romantiske drama The Last Word med Eva Green og Connie Nielsen, og med manuskript af danske Kim Fupz Aakeson, samt Steven Soderberghs nye action thriller Knockout med Michael Douglas. Trivia * Blev overvejet til, og fik tilbudt, rollen som James Bond i Casino Royale. * Er tidligere roommate med skuespilleren Jude Law, og de er stadig gode venner. * Blev gift med franske Eve Mavrakis d. 22. juli 1995 og sammen har de to børn, Clara Mathile og Esther Rose. * Gør meget velgørende arbejde, bl.a. for UNICEF og GO Campaign. I 2007 arbejdede han sammen med vennen Charley Boorman for UNICEF i Afrika. * I april 2006 adopterede han en 4-årig pige fra Mongoliet, som han havde mødt på sin jordomrejse i 2004. * Hans ældre bror Colin er pilot i Royal Air Force. * Blev venner med Colin Farrell under indspilningerne af Cassandra's Dream. * Har fået foretaget en laser operation, så han ikke behøver at bruge briller. * Skulle oprindelig have spillet hovedrollen i The Beach, men filmstudiet valgte i stedet at satse på amerikanske Leonardo DiCaprio. * Blev valgt ind som nummer 36 på Empire-magazine's "The Top 100 Movie Stars of All Time" liste. * Citat: “I've been waiting nearly twenty years to have my own light saber. Nothing's cooler than being a Jedi Knight” * Synger selv sine sange i Moulin Rouge!. * Bor sammen med sin familie i det nordlige London. Filmografi *''The Impossible'' (2012) * Skyggen – The Ghost Writer (2010) * Amelia (2009) * The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) * Engle og Dæmoner – Angels & Demons (2009) * I Love You Phillip Morris (2009) * Deception (2008) * Blown Apart – Incendiary (2008) * Cassandra's Dream (2007) * Miss Potter (2006) * Scenes of a Sexual Nature (2006) * Stormbreaker (2006) * Stay (2005) * The Island (2005) * Star Wars Episode III: Sith-fyrsternes hævn – Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Big Fish (2003) * Young Adam (2003) * Down with Love (2003) * Star Wars Episode II: Klonernes angreb – Attack of the Clones (2002) * Black Hawk Down (2001) * Moulin Rouge! (2001) * Nora (2000) * Eye of the Beholder (1999) * Vild satsning – Rogue Trader (1999) * Star Wars Episode I: Den usynlige fjende – The Phantom Menace (1999) * Den lille stemme – Little Voice (1998) * Velvet Goldmine (1998) * Et ikke helt almindeligt liv – A Life Less Ordinary (1997) * Slangens kys – The Serpent's Kiss (1997) * Nightwatch (1997) * Brassed Off (1996) * Emma (1996) * The Pillow Book (1996) * Trainspotting (1996) * Blue Juice (1995) * Mord mellem venner – Shallow Grave (1994) * Being Human (1993) Kategori:Star Wars skuespillere